


Driven By A Dark Storm

by smallprotector



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Gentle, Kink Negotiation, Service Submission, brief sex mention, non-sexual bdsm, softness and fondness, tactile affection and caretaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: While Jon is staying at Georgie's, she notices how stressed out he is. Remembering their relationship at uni, she offers him a way to make a safe harbour out of her flat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Driven By A Dark Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/gifts).



> (Disclaimer: I am aware BDSM is not therapy, and this is not supposed to be an instruction manual for how to do safe BDSM)

The door slammed shut, and Jon started, springing up from where he had been dozing on the couch to face the entrance of Georgie’s flat, cursing himself for not having- something, even just one of Martin’s corkscrews- to defend himself with. 

Georgie just stared at him, keys still clutched in her hand as she stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Relief crashed through Jon, even as his breath came fast and his heartbeat sounded loud in his ears. As Georgie moved into the room, slipping off her shoes and hanging up her jacket, he tried to take deep breaths, telling himself sternly that there was nothing to worry about, that it was just Georgie coming back to her own home for goodness sake. 

“Ah. Sorry, I thought you might be someone else.” 

“Okay. Okay, let me put away the shopping and we’ll talk about this. And yes, Jon, we do need to talk about this. You are clearly exhausted and terrified and, look, it’s stressing me out too alright?” 

Jon nodded, crossing over to help put away the contents of Georgie’s bags (they had little ghosts on them, prototypes for early merch when her podcast was just starting out). 

Georgie made tea, and in a few minutes they were situated on the couch, Jon falling back into his over-formal, bolt upright posture as he clutched the mug, letting it drive away the shivers wracking through his body. 

\---

“It just seems rather unbalanced. You take care of me, help me relax. And what do you get- tea and a slightly less irritating roommate?” 

“Jon. I like doing this. I enjoy it. It’s- well it feels silly to complain about but it feels like the podcast keeps getting taken over by whatever sponsor decides to throw some money at me. Don’t get me wrong, I still enjoy researching spooky stories- oh don’t make that face- and the money is definitely appreciated- but it’s just not the same.”

“I… don’t follow” 

“It’s nice having something where I get to decide what happens. And besides, you used to give nice backrubs, those would definitely benefit me with all the sitting I’ve been doing.” 

At that mention of something concrete and specific he could do, Jon perks up, a hopeful expression on his face. 

“If you- I know I wasn’t interested when we were in uni, but I’ve found I don’t mind- giving. Sexual pleasure. If you’d want that.” 

“Hm, we can talk about that more some other time, maybe. But for now I’m not really interested. But has anything else changed since then, any new boundaries I should know about?“ 

“I don’t… think so? Ah, wait, no blindfolds, please, actually.”

“Of course.” 

The rest of the evening passed softly, their discussion ending and Jon laying his head in Georgie’s lap as she petted his hair and listened to him read the book she had been using for research out loud. (And just like back when they were in uni, his commentary was the best part.) 

\--- 

It took a few days until they did anything about the conversation, Georgie being too stressed and tired in the evenings to do anything but collapse onto the couch. But one day Georgie came home thrumming with the happy energy of a good workout after a recording session. It only took a few sentences before Jon was kneeling at the foot of the sofa as Georgie went to go get ready in the bedroom. 

As she returned, Jon’s eyes were immediately drawn to the cuffs she was holding. He remembered how good they had always felt around his wrists, grounding and calming with their gentle pressure. 

“Cuffs okay tonight?” 

Jon nodded, holding up his wrists. Georgie’s fingers were wonderfully cool against his skin, a point of calm that was spreading as they fastened the softly-lined faux leather and checked the tightness. 

“Now, are you okay with making tea or would you like to stay on the couch?”

“I think I can do the incredibly difficult task of making you tea, yes.” 

His tone made her smile as she spoke. “Then hop to it, it’s not going to make itself.”

The familiar ritual of making one of Georgie’s herbal infusions was comforting, and soon he was back with a steaming cup of tea (which was in his opinion far too bitter despite the honey he’d added).

He offered it to her, waiting for her approving nod before sitting at her feet, legs tucked under him. One of Georgie’s hands found its way into his hair, and Jon allowed himself to close his eyes and lean into the feeling. For a little while they just sat like that, Georgie enjoying her tea and Jon enjoying the knowledge he had done something right for once.

“Thank you Jon, this is just what I needed.” 

Jon smiled at that, the small twitch of his lips lighting something warm and fond in Georgie’s chest. She loved seeing him like this, relaxed and happy. 

“Do you want a backrub?” 

“Hmm, that sounds wonderful, thank you. We can move to my room so I can lie down for it.” 

Before long, Georgie was situated comfortably on the bed, Jon kneeling above her. He started off tentative, but as Georgie directed his hands exactly where she wanted them his touch grew firmer and more relaxing. Before she could get too relaxed (and potentially dozed off), she directed him off of her and sat up.

“Do you want your collar now?” 

Jon nodded, and his eyes fell shut with a sigh as the soft leather was fastened around his throat. Georgie picked up the rope, satisfaction thrumming through her as she wound it carefully around him, directing him to move his limbs until he was restrained in its gentle embrace. 

“You good like that?” 

The only answer was a contented hum, and she smiled before gently covering him with a blanket. After setting a timer on her phone, she reached towards the bedside table for her newest book from the library, reading out loud as her free hand traced over Jon’s arms and slipped under the rope occasionally, reassuring herself it wasn’t too tight. Looking down, she was amused to see goosebumps in its wake. 

Before the alarm could go off, Jon interrupted her halfway through a paragraph. 

“That statistic is misleading and you know it.” 

“Ah, nice to have you back. Would you like to be untied?” 

“What I’d like is for researchers to take consistency in data collection more seriously. But no, not yet, please.” 

After a few more interjections, Georgie’s alarm went off and she set about untying him and handing him a juicebox.

“Here, I know you like the blackcurrant.” 

“You remembered?” For a second, Jon’s eyes looked shiny as they looked up at her, face unbelieving. 

“Of course. Now, food or cuddles first?” 

“Food? I think I need a moment alone. There’s soup I made earlier if you’d like to reheat that though.”

“You’re so good to me. Come out when you’re ready, yeah?”

Jon just nodded. As Georgie left, the image of his unguarded face stayed with her, and she hummed as she prepared them soup and garlic bread. She hoped they could do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I really hope you liked that!! please let me know what yo thought if you did :)
> 
> Also further notes:  
> Jon only wears the cuffs first because he likes the symbolism and aesthtic of collars, but finds the sensation of them around his neck a bit off-putting unless he's in the right headspace  
> The title is a quotation from the Aeneid, the full line is "Here Hecuba and her daughters sat uselessly around the altar like doves driven by a dark storm, huddled together and clutching statues of the gods". I just thought it was appropriate (also that's one of the few lines from the Aeneid we translates in Latin class I actually liked XD)  
> The soup is red lentil soup because red lentil soup is the best soup


End file.
